


Act I

by isawrightless



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isawrightless/pseuds/isawrightless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, he remembers it, oh, God, he remembers it with every fibre of his being. His body quivers and arches, his back against Kon’s chest, skin slippery with sweat, pain from the bite marks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Act I

“No! No, no, no, no….Please, Kon, let me—”

Said being holds Tim’s arms behind his back with one hand, bites his shoulder, thrusts growing erratic as he circles Tim’s neck with his other hand. “No touching, remember?”

Yes, he remembers it, oh, God, he remembers it with every fibre of his being. His body quivers and arches, his back against Kon’s chest, skin slippery with sweat, pain from the bite marks. Kon doesn’t stop, the grip on his neck tightens, he can’t breathe properly anymore, and it’s so easy for Kon to just let go, to lose all the control he has and kill him, snap his neck and leave him to tend for himself in the afterlife, if there is one. It’s so easy, being this fragile, but Kon lets go, runs his hand down, teases his nipples, twists one between his fingers, never once stopping the motion of his hips, but speeding up the tempo, slowly losing his rhythm.

Then he grabs his cock and teases before letting go, chuckling at the whining he receives, and Tim doesn’t care about anything and when Kon changes the angle, he starts screaming, meeting Kon’s thrusts, and his arms are hurting from being held that way, but his brain shuts down and that’s all he can think about, Kon’s cock inside of him, he’s all the way in, the kisses on his neck, and the grip on his arms. He shouts, body goes stiff, his balls tighten and he comes without being touched, stains the sheets as well as his own chest.

Kon laughs, says something that sounds a lot like ‘holy shit’ and trails soft kisses on his nape, pressing his head against it shortly after, his hand sliding down to Tim’s wrists, holding it tight enough to bruise. One, two, three, four thrusts and he comes, too, grunting as he frees Tim’s arms, not letting him fall on the bed. Instead, he brings him closer, wraps his arms around him, and they stay that way for what feels like eternity.

Bit by bit, the world begins to exist again. Kon backs away, holds his now soft cock by the base and pulls out, closing his eyes when Tim gives one involuntary squeeze.

Tim tries to find a comfortable position to lie down, chooses to stay on his stomach, his head resting on the sheets for he’s too tired to grab the pillow from the floor. Kon lies on his back, moving Tim to rest against his chest, and the teen does so with no complaining.

“You okay?” Kon asks.

Tim nods. “I think you broke my brain.”

Kon laughs that boyish laugh of his. “That good?”

Looking up at him, Tim smiles, manages to find a bit of strength to lean closer and rob a kiss. “That good.”

And they’re dirty and sweaty and sticky and they need to meet up with the team in twenty minutes and who the hell cares.


End file.
